Miyuki Shouhei
Shouhei Miyuki '''has an unstable mind. His general personality is a playful, gentle and toughtful young man who is always joking. Might become agressive and sarcastic, or otherwise sad and easy to offend. Likes to plan ahead. Story Hitokiri no Monogatari '''Childhood He was to be born with a terminal, uncurable disease; Shouhei died multiple times between his conception and birth, and then died again in the hospital before the disease was completely cured. His twin sibiling wasn't the same as him, and died immediatly. At first his parents believed he was a miracle of science, but quickly thought he could be a earth-walking demon. Lived his whole childhood in orphanages. Due to his great powers taking away the stability of his mind, he constantly killed his friends and companions; for that reason, he changed orphanages constantly. Though killing everyone disturbed him, Shouhei enjoyed his murders. He met a young boy with white hair and red eyes who taught him everything about killing. He also said about those with red eyes--the imortals. He called Shouhei to his 'immortal army' and he gladly accepted it. They were always together. However, as Shouhei began to grow feelings for the boy, they became distant. Shouhei tried to confess his feelings, but the boy put out a drill and drilled Shouhei's eye. Saying beings like them do not need love, he left the orphanage and a sad boy behind. Shouhei then swore he would rid the world of such beings. The Ripper Having learned he could absorb the power of mutants through their blood, Shouhei traveled the whole world killing different people, assuming different nicknames, but with the sole goal of enjoying himself and erasing Endlesses from existance using other mutants' powers. His intention was to kill every mutant in the world, but mostly Endlesses, and it also included himself. He stopped at London, believing his madness had cured itself, where he began to work at an orphanage. There he met a young red-haired girl named Mary and a black-haired boy named Jack. Jack would always be close to him, but Shouhei's unstability returned and he left the orphanage after almost ripping Jack's head off his body. Jack and Shouhei met again when Jack was 18 years old. Shouhei had just murdered a woman with his newly-created weapon, a pair of metal claws that could hide inside his long-sleeve shirt, and Jack found him by chance. Leaving Jack with a big scar, Shouhei swore he wouldn't meet with him again, but Jack had other plans, and forced him to help killing 'those who didn't deserve living'. Jack's murder left Shouhei completely devastated. Return Shouhei returned to Japan, and met with a old friend--Kizuna Hachirou, the boy from the orphanage. Hachirou reminded Shouhei that he agreed to join his "army". He invited Shouhei to live in his house, which was more like a laboratory of sorts. There he met Hokori Yume, a young (to the Endless' standards) woman with orange hair and purple eyes (those were artificial, as she can modify her appearance freely), and Kiryuu Hotaru, with the dreadful white hair and red eyes. Those were Hachirou's main aids in his plan; His plan of erasing human race and creating a world of Endlesses. Hotaru could easily fake emotions, so she was set to seduce men and have the immortal children who would replace humans. Yume was to train those children to become the perfect army to rid the world of human race, and Hachirou was to destroy any who opposed the plan. Hachirou explained Shouhei's place in the plan: With this 'love' thing, he could get the trust of the children who did not accept to take part of the plan and convert them back to it. Shouhei did not accept it, but Hachirou was slowly gaining his trust. After some time, Hachirou became the person Shouhei trusted the most. Though they didn't agree about the plan, Hachirou would give advice about every of Shouhei's problems. But secretly, Shouhei was planning to stop Hachirou's plan. They had to leave the laboratory for some reason, and Shouhei distanced from the other three. Akagami Miyake Learning Shouhei was up to destroy the plan, Hachirou met him in front of the laboratory and shot him multiple times. He knew Shouhei wouldn't die, but did that as a warning to stay away. From inside the laboratory, someone rescued him. These people were known as Shirokami Taiyou and Minami Aoi. Taiyou was the result of Hachirou's long research -- considered to be a failure. Aoi was a mutant whose wife kicked him out of his house. Aoi had a pet/friend, who was a mix between human and cat, named Neko-chan (Minami Neko), and Taiyou had recently created a female copy of himself named Kurokami Tsuki. He lived on the laboratory for a while, and Taiyou handed him many useful things; a laptop computer whose database was connected to the laboratory's, many weapon blueprints, and a chainsaw much bigger than normal. He knew he couldn't stay much longer, so, after murdering Neko for her super-strenght power, he left the laboratory, assuming the name of Akagami Miyake, matching the residents of the place. Upon meeting Hachirou again, he gave Miyake one last advice: "If you want to rid the world of immortals, rid the world of yourself." He attended to Oboeru High for a short while, where he met the lustful teacher Shikiyoku Miyuki. At first he was intrigued on their shared names -- "Miyuki", even though this was his last name and not the first --, but he quickly noticed she looked far too young for her age. She was, like always, trying to get another young beautiful student to her bed, but for the first time, she didn't get what she wanted. Learning she liked biology and technology, Miyake challenged her to create something even more interesting than the chainsaw he recieved from Taiyou. She spent months into doing it, but was unable to even recreate the chainsaw. Bored with school life, Miyake left Oboeru High, but not until he gave her one last message: "You should hide the red color of your eyes." 0-X Learning about Aoi's recent actions, Miyake set up a meeting between two people who would help him kill himself; people that hated Aoi with a passion and would hate him too. They were Midori Yuuki, daughter of a woman Aoi attacked after Taiyou's death, and Minami Kaoru, Aoi's own son. He gave the police information about Yamamoto Yoshi, saying he 'used his hands as weapons', believing that would lure Yuuki and Kaoru to where he was. He chose his new codename to be 0-X; Yuuki was 0-Y and Kaoru was 0-Z. But as time passed, X started to develop feelings for these two people. He was, once again, trusting someone. Of course, he didn't accept it, but it got harder and harder to hide once he started believing Kaoru was the reincarnation of Jack -- he didn't even believe in afterlife, but the visit of 'ghosts' changed his mind completely. Upon meeting with Tsuki again, he felt compelled to help her regain the memories of her brother/other self, Taiyou, and to give her the heart Taiyou spent his life trying to create. The thing that did it both was their conflict; taking her out of the laboratory, she was able to see the sun and, completed with a bit of decoding done by X, she got her memories back. The heart, however, was recieved with the removal of the physical heart -- feelings are not material, and having something material to represent it impeded her of having a 'heart'. As both achievements brought Tsuki to her death, X thought that death maybe really was salvation. He then promised Kaoru they would be friends forever. He did that thoughtlessly, forgetting for a moment that his plan was to make Kaoru and Yuuki kill him. But, at the same time, it turned out to be great for the plan, as breaking the promise would make Kaoru hate him even more. The halloween party at Oboeru High and Middle Schools was to be the place where everything ended. He called Aoi -- currently known as Blade -- and said he would kill Kaoru. Blade broke in the school, claiming Kaoru back. X then convinced Kaoru to set the score with Blade. A fight took place, hurting Kaoru badly, but Kitaki Hana used her powers to heal him. Yuuki's older brother, Keisuke, came to see what was happening, but was accidentally killed by X, who thought he was a random passerby. Right before Kaoru put a bullet to his head, Blade told him his real name -- Minami Aoi. As Hana came close to comfort him, her head was seen flying across the room. With the happenings of the last paragraph, both Yuuki and Kaoru turned against X. They learned about all of his lies, and were absolutely convinced to kill him. X didn't imagine that he would feel so terrible about their hate, and wasn't concentrated enough to make a decision. He told them they could set it all on the laboratory. Death After a long talk with Yuuki that changed her mind about hating him, Kaoru entered the laboratory, with Hana's head under his arm. The murder was very quick. X quickly left the living world, with time only to say two words. "Memento Mori." Yuuki stares deep into his eyes and notices the red coloration fading away, leaving only the original blue colors. Afterlife As a ghost, he met again with Jack, Mary and Blade. With no body to hold any brain unstabilities, his madness was gone, and he finally felt at peace. He wondered about where the light or shadow he was supposed to cross over was, and Blade said he shouldn't leave yet. He was convinced to wait for Yuuki and Kaoru before leaving the living world for good. In the end of 0-X: Hitokiri no Sensou, with Kaoru's death, they were finally reunited. X then said he still wanted to do something about Hachirou's plans, as Aura was, unconsciously, part of it. He told the others to cross over, while he would finish his job and do something. No one accepted, then he gave small missions to everyone as a way to make Hachi's plan slowly crumble to dust. He was later called by Enma, ruler of the land of the dead, who gave him a opportunity to return physically to the living world (without his powers and madness) to be able to face Hachirou once again.. Jigoku no Mahou Shoujo Enma Odium Shouhei was recreated as Hotoke Shiranuga, to be one of Enma's warriors. His partner was young girl named Hana Minuga, with red eyes and black hair. Their names were chosen by Lord Enma and come from the phrases "shiranu ga hotoke" ("Not knowing is buddha") and "minu ga hana" ("Not seeing is a flower"). He returned to his original appearance: black hair and light blue eyes. Like all of the Enma recruits, he forgot about happiness and peace. All he remembered about his past life was sadness and anger, causing him to deeply hate the living people. His codename as a Enma warrior is "Enma Odium". The phrase used for his transformation is "I despise the living". Hana's weapon form is a chainsaw; Enma's sadist way of saying he shouldn't forget his evil deeds. Later he understands that this Hana is the same Hana from before -- the one he beheaded. She didn't care about it, because everything's been payed, according to her. He starts off as a very distant member of the group, being the last one to be found and united with the rest. He and Tousen share a kind of love-hate relationship. The Demon Division He eventually finds out that Enma has a second group, which isn't allowed by the laws of Lord Yaten, when he meets the fighter Kaeru Nokowa and the mascot Noko Wakaeru. He quickly recognizes the pair, even though Noko was not in a human form. Kaeru was a very old friend, Aoi Minami, with his son, Kaoru, in the shape of the little demon Noko. They start battling immediatly, but as both groups come to see what's happening, they realize fighting is not the solution. Both Hotoke and Kaeru start speaking about Hachirou's plans. Kaeru explains he told about the plan to the Mutant Association, and Lust, Greed, Seccom, Steven and Hiteru are making plans to stop them. After meeting with them, Lust explains about the End of the World, the final step in Hachirou's plans. Day of the End of the World In the Day of the End of the World, five years after the initial chapter of Jigoku no Mahou Shoujo, Hotoke decides to return to the land of the dead, with no chance of returning to life this time. He is stopped by Tousen, who questions how they will stop Hachirou without him. He says Kaeru will figure something out--he just wants to get his eternal rest, claiming he was tired of using children to do what he wanted. By that time, Tousen seems to have developed feelings for Hotoke, which were somewhat mutual. Hotoke asks Enma to be transported to the front of the gates of hell, and Tousen is brought together with him. In that dimension in-between earth and hell, in front of colossal gates, Tousen once more tries to convince him to stay in the living world. Hotoke answers that he 'despises the living', so he won't stay there anymore. As the gates opened, Tousen saw Hotoke's real appearance for the first time, as well as her own. After giving her a farewell kiss, he entered the gates of Enma's lair, and was never seen again, even after the War of the Endless. However, no new warriors came to fill in Hotoke's place until the Ghost Division was disbanded, suggesting Enma didn't accept him as dead yet, and he might still be wandering the living world.